Trillium
by LittleCrazy1
Summary: How did Ginny's best friend cope with her being possessed by a book? But Ginny's best friend isn't anybody. She's a Potter. Lily and James didn't die. I know this has been done many times before and Im not going to tell you it's different. It's not. Just
1. Diagon Alley

I thought of this the other day and rather like the idea. I hope you do too!

I know this has probably been done several times, or something of the sort, and it's probably not different like everyone else says theirs is…but…just read it. If you like it, then YAY, if you don't, tell me why.

But first I should probably explain some things:

Neville is the boy who lived except…he didn't live. He was killed by Voldemort, but somehow took Voldemort with him. HOWEVER Harry was made into a Horcrux. Voldemort used Neville's death for the Horcrux. Lily and James refused to have him "destroyed" in hopes that a better way would come about to get the soul out of Harry. Harry is just as famous as Neville, although everybody just thought that he helped get rid of Voldemort. Harry has two younger sisters, Trillium, a year younger than him, and Rose, 5 years younger than him. Sirius Black married a girl named Keely and they had a daughter the same age as Harry named Haille. Remus Lupin married a girl named Emily and they had two kids, a daughter the same age as Harry named Emily, and a son a year younger named Logan. Hermione has a little brother, a year younger than her, named Leo. Peter did betray the Potter's to Voldemort but he was caught and put in Azkaban, the little wanker…ahem…I think that's all the information you need…This story starts off in Harry's second year, Trillium's first.

Disclaimer: you recognize it I don't own it…

"Mummy, I got a letter from Hogwarts!" 11 year old Trillium cried at breakfast as the family owl, Erelah, dropped said letter on her lap. Trillium ripped open the parchment envelope and pulled out the contents so fast she almost ripped the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Trillium squealed in a high pitched voice as her mother hugged her.

"What's all the noise for!" Harry asked as he came into the kitchen

"Hogwarts letters have arrived" 7 year old Rose said without looking up from her Cheerios.

"Oh cool. Where's mine?" Harry asked. Rose pointed. Harry picked it up and looked at the booklist, his father looking over his shoulder.

"What's with all the Gilderoy Lockhart books!" Harry asked.

"New Defense teacher must be a fan." James shrugged.

"Well, we'd better go to Diagon Alley today and get your books!" Lily said.

"Mommy, can I go to Hogwarts to?" Rose asked

"Not yet, sweetie. You have to be 11. You're 7. You still have 4 years to wait." Lily said with a smile.

"But I want to go NOW!" Rose yelled as she stomped upstairs. Harry and Trill looked at each other and went running off after her.

"Rose!"

"Rose, come back!" Harry and Trill found Rose sitting in the linen closet fuming.

"Rosie, what are you doing in there?" Trill asked, adopting the childhood nickname for her baby sister.

"I'm staying in here 'till I can go to Hogwarts too!" Rose replied, her lisp more pronounced through her anger.

"Surely you can't do that! You'll miss out on 4 years of fun, with Mum and Dad and all your friends!" Harry exclaimed.

"No I won't. I'll have fun in here by myself 'till Mummy and Daddy take me to Hogwarts!" Rose said defiantly.

"How will you eat?" Trill asked as she sat down next to Rose in the closet, putting her arm around her sister.

"Erm…I won't." Rose said, a little unsurely. "Just leave me alone!"

"Okay…if that's really what you want. Do you want the door closed?" Harry asked.

"Yes. No please leave." Rose commanded. Harry waited for Trillium to climb out of the closet before closing the door softly. The walked back to the kitchen, but had made it no farther than the top of the stairs when Rose came bursting out of the closet, tears streaming down her face.

"Rosie! What's wrong?" Trill asked, bewildered, as she scooped her sister into a big hug.

"The lemming laughed at me!" Rose cried into Trill's shoulder. "I hope there aren't any lemmings at Hogwarts" she mumbled. Harry and Trill smiled at each other. Their sister's fear was unexplainable and complete. Nobody even knew where she'd heard of a lemming from.

Harry picked up Rose and carried her back down to the kitchen where their parents were. Lily and James rushed over when they saw their youngest in tears. Harry handed her to his Mom and sat down next to Trill and poured himself a bowl of Cheerios.

"So, Trill, excited about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I finally get to learn how to do magic! I've waited for this my entire life!" Trill said with a big grin.

"It's not all easy you know. You have to write essays and memorize spells and large amounts of homework in small amounts of time." Harry said knowledgably.

"Wait 'till you get older. Trust me." James said from the living room where a sad looking Rose was being comforted with a book by her Mother.

"Does it get harder?" Harry asked.

"By far. Wait until you have to write your OWLs and NEWTs." James said dramatically, leaning on the doorframe.

"Are they hard?" Trill asked.

"Oh yeah. They'll have you writing 89 essays a week! They'll start piling on the homework in Fourth year and it won't stop until you graduate." James said. "I sure hope you guys like homework."

"Are you kidding me?" Trill asked, dumbfounded. "89 essays a week? That's not physically possible!"

"Well, if you think about it, if you didn't have classes and you didn't eat or sleep, you could probably do it. So it is physically possible. It's improbable however." Harry reasoned.

"Oh shush up, you." Trill said angrily as she went to put her empty bowl in the sink. James went back to the living room chuckling at the logic of his children.

"Mummy, may I get a wand?" Rose whispered to her mother as Trill tried out wand after wand in Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley.

"No, sweetie. Not right now. Now shh." Lily whispered back to her daughter. All of a sudden green and gold sparks flew out of the end of a wand in Trill's hand.

"Ah good choice. 10½ inches, Ebony, Unicorn tail core. Good for Charmwork." Mr. Ollivander said as he boxed Trill's wand. Lily paid for it while beaming at her daughter.

Lily and the girls met James and Harry coming out of Gringotts.

"Where to now?" James asked.

"Flourish and Blotts. Let's get our books." Harry said.

As they approached the book store they noticed a commotion inside. Stepping inside a brawl between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy was in full swing. Lily grabbed her children and pulled them over to the stairs and out of the way. Trill looked around to see who else was in the book store. She noticed one of her best friends, Ginny Weasley, was standing out of the way of the brawl next to her brother Ron, Harry's best friend. She looked at Harry who had also noticed the two Weasleys. Harry and Trill made their way through a sea of fallen books to their best friends.

"Hey, Gin. What's going on?" Trill asked.

"Well, we were just leaving when Lucius Malfoy walked in and started insulting us. Called us poor and blood traitors and what-not. Dad flipped. That simple really." Ginny explained. They looked back at the brawl where it appeared Hagrid had pulled apart Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Weasley.

"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Malfoy said, throwing Ginny's books back into her cauldron. Ginny glared back at him, tears in her brown eyes.

"Don't listen to him Ginny. He just jealous." Trill said reassuringly.

"I don't think he is, Trill. But whatever." Ginny said turning around wiping her eyes.

"Harry, Ron! Guess what!" Hermione Granger said as she ran over from the door. She had clearly missed the brawl.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"My little brother, Leo, is coming to Hogwarts this year!" Hermione said happily as she pulled her brother over to the group. Leo had a mop of brown curly hair that came down and almost covered his clear blue eyes. His cheeks were lightly freckled. He was tall and skinny.

"Hi Leo. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said happily.

"I'm Trillium Potter." Trill said sweetly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny said.

"Hi." Leo said, almost shyly.

"Well we've got to get our books, so we'll see you on the train, if not sooner, okay?" Hermione said as she grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him farther into the bookstore. Trillium looked back over at the door and saw two of her best friends walking in.

"Emily, Haille! Over here!" Trill called. Emily Lupin and Haille Black were both a year older than her, but they had known each other their entire lives.

"Hey Trill, everybody. What's up?" Emily asked, brushing her straight brown hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing much. How 'bout you two?" Ron asked.

"We've spent the day together, getting our stuff." Haille replied.

"Ron, Ginny, let's go!" Mrs. Weasley called from the door.

"See you guys later." Ginny and Ron said as they left.

"Hey, Em, where's Logan? He's starting at Hogwarts too this year, isn't he?" Trill asked.

"Logan? Erm…I'm not sure where he is. Haille and I ditched the parentals hours ago. He's probably still with them." Emily replied.

"Yeah, he is. They're here now." Harry said, pointing to the door where Sirius Black, his wife Keely, Remus Lupin, his wife Emily, and their son Logan had just walked in.

"Okay, kids, got your books, and managed to get them without having Lockhart sign them too!" James said, coming out of nowhere with his arms full of books.

"Hey Prongs! When did you become a butler?" Sirius laughed as he walked up to one if his best friends.

"About 2 minutes ago. Where are your kids?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. We've got Logan, but Haille and Emily ditched us hours ago." Remus answered.

"Speaking of which, where is Logan?" Emily asked her husband. The Marauders and their wives looked around until they found all 6 of their kids standing by the stairs talking.

"Well would you look at that! It's all the Mini Marauders in one place! When was the last time we saw that?" Sirius said loudly as he walking over to their kids.

"It was 5 days ago at Logan's birthday barbeque, Uncle Sirius. Jeez. Get with the program." Trill said without skipping a beat.

"She's got a point." James said with a sanctimonious little nod.

"Yes, well. Does that leave anything else to get?" Lily asked, consulting the booklists of her children.

"Can I get a pet, mom?" Trill asked.

"What kind of pet?" Lily asked.

"A cat. I've always wanted a cat." Trill said eagerly.

"Okay. Let's head on down to the Magical Menagerie." Lily said and they left their friends and the bookstore.

Half an hour later, the Potter family walked out of the Magical Menagerie, Trill holding a purring tortoiseshell kitten named Henry. The Potter family left Diagon Alley and went home to enjoy the week left before two left for school for another year.

Well there's the first chapter for you. What did you think? Tell me by reviewing please!

LittleCrazy1


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Thank you to Fenderbender505 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

"Harry, Trill, get down here with your stuff! We're going to be late!" Lily called up the stairs as she handed Rose a jacket.

"We're coming Mum!" Harry called back as he helped Trill drag her trunk out of her bedroom.

"Thanks so much Harry!" Trill said as he dumped it in the hallway.

"No problem. But you're dragging it down the stairs." Harry said as he started hauling his trunk down the stairs. Trill waited until Harry was at the bottom of the stairs before attempting to haul her trunk down the stairs.

She dragged the trunk behind her as she slowly walked backwards down the stairs. Halfway down she slipped and fell, her trunk sliding down over her. Trill screamed.

"Trill!" everyone yelled. James ran over to the stairs and grabbed the trunk, moving it out of the way.

"Trill, are you okay?" James asked, picking up his eldest daughter.

"Ow, ow, ow. Make it stop." Trill said, holding her wrist.

"It doesn't look broken. Can you move it at all?" James asked, taking his daughter's wrist into his hands.

"Sort of. It hurts though." Trill said, wiping away her tears with her uninjured hand.

"Well, I don't have time to fix it for you, so I'll just wrap it up, and you can go see Madam Pomfrey later, Okay, honey?" Lily said, coming over with a tensor bandage. Trill just nodded.

Trill's wrist wrapped up, and the car loaded with the trunks and pets, the Potter family drove off to Kings Cross.

"Okay, now be good, and don't forget to write!" James said once they were all on platform 9¾.

"We'll be good, Dad. Don't worry." Harry said.

"Now, Trill, if you get in ANY trouble, or have ANY questions, ask Harry, or write us. I want a letter from you tonight, telling me what House you're in. If I don't get a letter, I'm going to come there myself and find out."

"Okay, Mum, I get it! Now I have to go get on the train, or it'll leave without me!" Trill said. Enduring one last hug from her parents she dragged her trunk painfully onto the train.

"Harry, wait up!" Trill said, dragging her trunk down the corridor to catch up with her brother.

"No. Go find a compartment with Ginny and Logan." Harry said.

"But I don't know where they are!" Trill complained.

"Fine, come with me." Harry said.

"Harry, Trill, over here!" Hermione called, hanging out of a compartment. Harry and Trill lugged their trunks over and found Hermione, Leo, Ron, and Ginny all sitting in the compartment. Harry and Trill put the trunks in the luggage compartment and sat down.

"So how was your guys' summer?" Hermione asked.

"Not bad. We just lazed around for most of it. Played Quidditch a lotin the backyard." Harry said.

"With just the two of you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No. We played with Haille, and Emily, and Logan, and Rose sometimes." Trill answered.

"You got Rose to play Quidditch with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to play with the 'big kids' so we let her play." Harry said. Just then their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Haille, Emily, and Logan.

"Hey, guys! Is their room for us in here?" Haille asked, a big grin on her face.

"Erm, no. There's an empty compartment right across the corridor though." Hermione said, pointing.

"We'll go over there." Trill said, dragging Ginny, Leo, and Logan over with her.

"That's awfully nice of you guys." Emily said, sitting down next to Ron.

"Thank you!" Haille called after them.

Trill, Leo, Logan, and Ginny sat down in the empty compartment and looked at each other.

"So, Trill, where'd you get that black eye?" Logan asked.

"Black eye? I have a black eye!" Trill asked.

"Yeah. Right eye. It's a beaut. What happened?" Leo asked.

"Well I guess it happened when I fell down the stairs this morning carrying my trunk and it fell over me. I sprained my wrist too." Trill answered, showing her friends her wrapped up wrist.

"Why didn't your Mum fix it for you?" Ginny asked.

"She said she didn't have time. She told me to go to Madam Pomfrey when I get to school." Trill answered.

"Don't get her to fix your eye. It'll make a good first impression." Haille said from the doorway.

"Do you mind if we come sit in here with you guys?" Emily asked from behind Haille.

"Not at all, have a seat!" Trill said, moving over for her best friends.

"Why aren't you sitting in the other compartment? Did they drive you away?" Logan asked.

"No. They were just being boring. And we're really hyper." Haille said with a maniacal grin.

"Oh Lord. I'm leaving. Leo, come with me." Logan said, dragging Leo across the hall to the other compartment. They burst in scaring Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.

"Emily and Haille are hyper." Logan said simply as he sat down.

"Oh Lord. No wonder you booked." Harry said. The boys then started a Quidditch conversation that had the potential for a debate.

"I'm going to leave you guys here with your Quidditch aspirations." Hermione said as she left and went to join the girls.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I join you? The boys are talking about Quidditch." Hermione explained.

"Not at all. Take a seat." Ginny said, patting the seat next to her. Hermione went and sat next to her.

"Trill, do you ever do anything with your hair other than leave it down?" Haille asked.

"No. What else would I do with it?" Trill asked, fingering her long red hair, so like her mother's.

"You could do so much with it! A lot more than you could do with mine, anyways." Hermione said.

"Like what!" Trill asked.

"I've got an idea. Trill, sit on the floor. We're going to make you a work of art." Haille said with an evil grin.

A couple of hours later, Trill looked at her reflection, awestruck.

"How did you do it!" She asked, weak-kneed. Her red hair was now curled and piled up on the back of her head, held with clips.

"Well, we curled your hair with our wands, and let me tell you, your hair doesn't like to curl! And then we just twisted it up with clips. But like I said, you have very uncooperative hair." Emily said.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" Trill said, hugging Emily and Haille.

"Hey, we're almost there. Don't you think we should get into our robes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah, guess we should." Haille said. The girls booked across the hall in a fit of giggles (hyperness is quite the contagious) and burst into the guys' compartment to retrieve their luggage. They found the guys, half dressed in their robes, yelling at them. The girls quickly shut the door and collapsed onto the floor laughing. Two minutes later the guys came out, fully dressed, glaring.

"Learn to knock." Ron said before crossing the hallway and going into the girls' vacated compartment. Harry, Logan, and Leo followed. The girls went into the now empty compartment and pulled on their robes, still giggling. Just then a whistle was heard, and the train slowed down.

"Oh my gosh! We're here!" Trill said and she abruptly sat down.

"Don't sit down! Let's get our stuff and get off the train as fast as possible." Haille said, pulling Trill up. Trill grabbed her trunk and started to drag it out into the corridor as the train came to a complete halt. The nine kids stepped off the train onto the platform. The first years could only stare in awe at the castle that was to become their new home.

"I'm scared." Was all Trill could say.

Well there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit shorter than the first chapter but that shall be rectified in the next chapter. I was thinking of running this chapter right through the sorting and the feast but I decided against that. Tell me what you think!


	3. The Sorting

Thank you to fenderbender505, and meforyou for reviewing!

Disclaimer: if you recognize them I don't own them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A large hairy man with hands the size of garbage can lids called, beckoning the first years to him. Trill, Leo, Ginny, and Logan made their way over to him, pushing through the crowd.

"Leave your things on the platform; they'll be taken up to the castle later." The large man told them. The four simultaneously dropped their trunks with a thud.

"Is everybody here? Good. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid. I'm the groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys here at Hogwarts. I'll be takin' you up to the castle." The large man – Hagrid – said.

"How are we getting there, sir? All the carriages are gone." A small boy asked from the back of the crowd.

"We're not takin' the carriages. We're takin' boats. No more than four to a boat, and mind you don't slip." Hagrid warned as he led them to an assemblage of rickety rowboats on the shore of a lake. Ginny ran ahead and claimed the closest one to shore and climbed in, Logan and Leo after her. Trill placed one foot into the boat and slipped, falling into the icy water.

"Trill! Are you okay!" Logan asked as he pulled her out.

"I'm okay, but I landed on my wrist." Trill said, wincing as she held her sprained wrist.

"This really isn't your day, is it?" Ginny asked.

"No it isn't." Trill replied, shivering. Leo put an arm around her to keep her warm.

All of a sudden the boats left the shore on their own. Hagrid was in his own boat, leading the odd looking fleet of first years. The boats rounded a bend and the first years got their first real look at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An audible gasp simultaneously rose from all of the boats.

"Yep. That's Hogwarts. It's a beautiful school. You'll all have a great time here, I can guarantee it." Hagrid could be heard saying from the front of the fleet. Before they knew it, the boats had come to the other side of the lake and docked at the shore. Both Leo and Logan helped Trill out of the boat, making sure she didn't slip. Ginny climbed out on her own after Trill.

"Thanks for the help boys. I really appreciated it." Ginny said sarcastically from behind them.

"Oh sorry, Gin! Would you like help up the stairs?" Logan said, playfully bowing and holding out his hand. Ginny took it and started up the steps, arm in arm with Logan. Leo and Trill exchanged grins behind them.

"You're hair is really pretty, Trillium." Leo said shyly, holding a sodden curl that had come loose in his fingers.

"Thank you. And please, call me Trill. Everyone else does." Trill said with a smile.

"Okay. You're hair is really pretty, Trill." Leo said, smiling back.

The first years were met by a stern looking witch at the top of the stairs.

"Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor House. In a moment I will be taking you into the Great Hall to be sorted into your Houses. The four Houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your Housemates will be like your family. You will eat together, attend classes together, and sleep together. Now if you will wait a moment I will notify the school of your arrival." The stern witch said.

As soon as she left whispers broke out among the group.

"How do you think they're going to sort us?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure but Fred and George said something about battling a troll." Ginny said nervously.

"A troll? But I don't know any magic. I can't battle a troll." Leo said, a note of panic in his voice.

"We're not going to battle a troll." Trill said bracingly.

"Did Harry or your parents tell you what happens?" Logan asked.

"No, but they wouldn't make a group of 11 year old inexperienced witches and wizards take on a troll while everybody was waiting for dinner. And besides, how would that discern which House we should be in?" Trill said logically. Nobody had a chance to argue because at that moment Professor McGonagall came back and quieted the group with a stern glare.

"Follow me." Was all she said before turning back to the large doors leading to the Great Hall. The first years followed nervously.

Upon entering the Great Hall, the group was awestruck. The millions of candles lighting the large room were floating above four long tables and the roof seemed nonexistent because it looked exactly like the sky outside. It was dark and had millions of stars scattered across it. As the first years walked towards a long table set up higher than the rest, looking over them all, they saw a stool, with a tattered hat sitting on it. Trill wondered if they had to transfigure it into something a little prettier.

Before anybody could do anything a rip near the brim of the hat opened and it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The Sorting Hat finished it's song and the entire room filled with applause. A strict look from Professor McGonagall quieted them, however.

"When I call your name, come sit on the stool and I shall place the hat on your head. When it calls out your House, kindly go sit at the appropriate table." Professor McGonagall said as she unrolled a long scroll.

"Allan, Victoria." Victoria Allan walked up to the stool and sat down as the sorting hat was placed on her head. After a couple of seconds it called out: "Ravenclaw!" She got up and walked over to the table that was cheering the loudest.

"Corner, Michael"

"Hufflepuff!"

Several names later…

"Lovegood, Luna."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Granger, Leonardo." Leo grimaced as he walked up to the stool. The hat shouted: "Gryffindor!" shortly after touching Leo's head. He walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his sister who looked proud.

"Lupin, Logan." Logan walked slowly up to the stool and sat down, looking extremely nervous. After several minutes the sorting hat called out: "Gryffindor!" Logan looked relieved as he got up and walked down to the Gryffindor table where his sister gave him a hug.

"Potter, Trillium." Trill walked up to the stool and sat down, extremely nervous, and extremely excited. As soon as the hat touched her head, she could hear a little voice whispering in her head.

"You've got lots of bravery, no doubt. Very quick witted. Brains a plenty. You'd do well in Ravenclaw…but then again…maybe not. You'd do best in Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last word. Trill handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and ran to the Gryffindor table and plunked herself down next to her brother who gave her a big hug.

"Congratu – why are you all wet!" Harry asked.

"I slipped getting into the boat and fell in the water. I think I hurt my wrist more, too." Trill answered.

"Good job. Now, shh, Ginny's about to get sorted." Hermione said.

"Weasley, Ginevra."

"Gryffindor!" The eight kids already at the table cheered loudly as Ginny joined them, looking a little pale.

"Way to go, everybody! All nine of us are in Gryffindor!" Emily said happily.

"What are the chances of that?" Haille asked. Hermione looked as if she was ready with the answer when Dumbledore stood up.

"There is a time for speeches. This is not it. Tuck in!" was all he said. As he sat down the tables groaned under the food that had magically appeared there. The four first year's eyes opened in amazement, but quickly joined the rest of the table in grabbing everything edible in sight. Just as they thought they could eat no more, their plates cleared and desserts of every sort and colour appeared. Amazingly the group managed to have seconds on dessert. When at last the desserts had cleared Dumbledore stood for his opening speech.

"To our new students, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Some of our older students should know this as well." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the Fred and George Weasley, identical fourth year twins known for causing trouble.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will be held within the month. For more information, contact your House Quidditch Captain. First years are not permitted on the teams.

We have a new teacher this year at Hogwarts. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. And now I believe it is time for bed. You all want to be well rested for classes tomorrow. Pip pip!" Dumbledore finished. There was a loud scraping from the benches being pushed back as everybody stood up.

"First years follow me, please!" Percy Weasley called up and down the Gryffindor table. Trill, Logan, Leo, and Ginny lead the other first years behind Percy.

"This is the most direct route to the Gryffindor Tower. It is easiest to go this way. And watch the stairs. They like to change." Percy said. Most of the first years looked slightly confused by his last comment, but chose not to say anything.

Percy walked towards a large painting of a very large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as they approached.

"Wattlebird." Percy said confidently. The portrait swung open, revealing a hole the size a large man could climb through in the wall. Percy climbed through, the first years following him. On the other side they found a large room, decorated in red, with a fireplace and many tables and squashy armchairs. Two staircases led away from the room.

"Those staircases lead to the dormitories. Boy's on the right, girls on the left." Percy said, before leaving the crowd of first years.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you guys later." Ginny said before going up the stairs on the left.

"Yep, I'm off as well. See you two tomorrow." Trill said to the boys before following Ginny. She walked up a tightly winding stone staircase which came out onto a long hallway. She went along it looking at the signs on the doors. Finally she came across one that said "First Years". She entered and found a large round room with four large four poster beds set around it. She found her trunk at the end of one. Ginny's bed was next to hers. So far they were the only ones in there. Trill flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"Wow." Ginny's voice could be heard from her bed.

"Wow is right." Trill agreed. She almost fell asleep just laying there.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to write to my parents!" Trill gasped jumping off her bed as though she had been electrocuted.

"Why did they want you to write them?" Ginny asked.

"They wanted to know what House I'm in. Oh they'll be so proud! They were both in Gryffindor, and so is Harry, obviously. I'm just so glad I'm not in Slytherin." Trill said as she got out a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm in Gryffindor. The castle is amazing. And I know I haven't seen it all yet. I'm really excited. Logan's in Gryffindor too! So is Ginny, Ron's sister, and Leo, Hermione's brother. Well, I'd better go to bed; I want to be well rested for classes tomorrow! _

_Love,_

_Trill _

Trill ran down the stairs into the common room and up the boys staircase. She ran along the hallway until she found the door labeled "Second Years". She knocked. Ron opened the door.

"Hi is Harry there?" Trill panted.

"Erm, yeah. Just a sec." Ron said, looking at her weirdly. After a couple of seconds Harry showed up at the door in his pajamas.

"What do you want, Trill?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Can I borrow Hedwig? I need to send a letter to Mum and Dad." Trill asked.

"Sure, but Hedwig's up in the Owlery. You'll have to go there get her." Harry said. "I'd wait till the morning if I were you." He said as he shut the door.

Trill walked down the stairs, through the common room, and back up to her own dormitory pondering what her brother had said.

"Hey, Ginny, do you know where the Owlery is?" Trill asked upon entering the room. Ginny was half changed into her pajamas.

"I don't know. But I'll help you go find it, if you'd like." Ginny offered.

"That would be great. Thanks Gin." Trill said as Ginny grabbed a bathrobe and tied it around herself. They went down into the common room and out the portrait hole.

"So…where's the Owlery?" Trill asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's this way?" Ginny suggested, pointing to their right.

"Okay." Trill agreed. They pair set off quietly down the hallway, searching for any sign of an Owlery.

"You'd think an Owlery would be up, wouldn't you?" Trill asked, as they passed a staircase.

"Good point. And up we go." Ginny said as she started up the stairs.

After climbing seven flights of stairs and wandering down nine hallways, the girls had to admit that they didn't have a clue where they were going.

"Gin, I think we should give up and go back to the dormitory and get some sleep." Trill panted after climbing another flight of stairs.

"Okay." Ginny panted behind her.

The girls went down every flight of stairs they went up.

"So where do we go from here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize this hallway. Do you?" Trill asked.

"Nope. Have we gone down enough staircases?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm not sure. I lost count a long time ago." Trill said.

"Well let's just keep going down. We might just end up at the Great Hall and we know how to get back from there." Ginny suggested logically.

"Sounds like a plan." Trill said. The two girls went down every staircase they came across and eventually they found themselves going down a large marble staircase. They saw the Entrance Hall and raced down the stairs to it, hoping to remember the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Instead however the ran headlong into something very solid.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

Well there's chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long. Yesterday I was feeling very unmotivated, and today was my birthday. But I got it done for you! Tell me what you think!

LittleCrazy1


	4. The First Day

Thank you to fenderbender505 for reviewing. I like Reese's cups too:)

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but it was my birthday and now I'm sick and I was just busy. But here it is!

Disclaimer: you recognize I don't own.

-

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" A teacher largely resembling and overgrown bat said, looking down at Trill and Ginny. "Students out of bed in the middle of night. School hasn't even started yet! You two sure have set the record. What house are you two in, consequentially?" he asked.

"We're in Gryffindor, sir. We were looking for the Owlery so we could send a letter. But we got lost." Ginny started explaining very quickly.

"I didn't ask what you were doing. I asked what house you're in. Now I must ask your names." The man said.

"I'm Trill Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley." Trill said, introducing them. An evil smile spread across the man's face as he heard their names.

"Well Ms. Potter and Ms. Weasley, I am Professor Snape, the Potions Master. If it were up to me you two would be in detention for a month and-" The man called Snape was cut off.

"However, Professor, they are not. They are in my house. And I will deal with them as I feel like." Professor McGonagall said, coming down the marble staircase.

"You two, come with me please." McGonagall said, beckoning to the two girls. They ran up the stairs to catch up with the Transfiguration teacher, in a hurry to get away from the creepy Potions Master. They followed Professor McGonagall all the way to her office.

"Now girls, have you been told that you aren't allowed to wander the halls at night?" Professor McGonagall asked seriously. The girls shook their heads no.

"Well it is a serious thing that is punished severely. However, if you two didn't know, I'm willing to be a bit lenient with punishments. I shall give you both detentions and ten points from Gryffindor, each. The girls looked scandalized.

"Please, Professor, we didn't do anything wrong! We were trying to find the Owlery to send a letter, and Harry wouldn't tell us where it was, and then we got lost so we tried to find our way down to the Entrance Hall, because we knew how to get to Gryffindor Tower from there." Trill said very quickly.

"I understand, but you still must be punished for wandering the halls at night, even if you didn't know." Professor McGonagall said kindly. "I shall escort you back to Gryffindor Tower, to ensure you don't get lost again."

McGonagall did escort them back and the fell into their beds exhausted.

-

"GET UP!" was all that could be heard in the quiet dormitory before war began. Trill and Ginny were woken up at 8:30 by Haille, Emily, and Hermione bombarding them with pillows.

"Screw you." Trill mumbled into her pillow. Haille jumped on her.

"Get up or you won't get breakfast." Trill rolled over.

"Why won't I get breakfast?" she asked.

"Because classes start in half an hour." Emily answered.

"What?" Ginny cried, jumping out of bed.

"Holy crap, why didn't you wake us earlier?" Trill cried getting dressed hurriedly.

"We thought you'd get up on your own. Apparently not." Hermione said. Finally Trill and Ginny were ready. Their hair was simply pulled back into ponytails because they didn't have time to do anything else with it. They grabbed their bookbags and booked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They plunked themselves down with Harry, Ron, Logan, and Leo, and grabbed toast.

"Somebody sleep in?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised at his sister and her friend.

"Yeah well, we didn't get to bed until late, so shut up." Trill growled at her brother through a mouthful of toast.

"Why did you go to bed late?" Logan asked, handing the girls their timetables.

"And we never did get to send our letter." The girls finished their story. The rest of the kids just looked at them.

"Tell me again how you described Snape?" Harry requested as he laughed.

"An overgrown bat. Why?" Trill asked as the older kids started laughing again..

"Striking resemblance. Watch out for him. He hates us." Harry warned.

"Why?" Trill asked innocently.

"He and Dad hated each– no let me fix that – hate each other. They did all through school. Did Dad, Padfoot, or Moony never tell you any stories about 'Snivellus'?" Harry asked.

"No. Mum always told me stories." Trill replied, grabbing another piece of toast.

"Ah, well, that would be why. Apparently she never liked the way The Marauders treated him. Dad always did make sure she was out of earshot before telling me the stories." Harry said.

"Does he hate you guys too?" Trill asked Emily and Haille.

"That man hates everybody, I swear. But yes he hates us. But nowhere near as much as he hates Harry. Beware the large bat, Trill." Haille said solemnly.

"When do you have Potions?" Emily asked.

"First." Trill said, consulting her timetable.

"Hmm. Have fun with that. Try not to talk back first day like I did. Deepens the loathing." Harry said, patting Trill's shoulder as he got up from the table.

"Well I suppose we should head off, then?" Harry said to the group. They all nodded and abandoned the table, setting off for first class.

"Tough luck you guys, destined to be hated." Ginny said to Trill and Logan as the four first years walked down towards the dungeons.

"Yeah well, we'll just have to work hard, to show we're not like our parents." Logan said.

"Who said we're not like our parents!" Trill asked, offended.

"What, you _want_ to be an arrogant prat that jinxes everything that can walk?" Logan asked amazed. Trill stopped and glared at him.

"Wow, I'm scared." Logan said sarcastically. "But really, Prongs _was_ an arrogant prat that jinxed everything for fun." Trill had her wand out, but, not knowing any magic she just walked up to him and slapped him square across the face, leaving a large red welt on his cheek. Everyone's eyes widened as Trill stalked off down the hall and stood outside the potions room, fuming. Ginny walked over to her.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Ginny said in an undertone.

"Yes I did. That wanker! Jeez. I grew up with him. He's a Mini Marauder. His parents are my parents, and mine are his. That's the way it's always worked, with all of the Marauders. I don't get it. I mean, sure my Dad did some things he shouldn't have, and he was a bit arrogant, but he matured! Everyone does. And my Mum sure wasn't and arrogant prat. She hated my Dad for so long. My Mum was always mature. Logan has no right to call him Prongs." Trill said, her eyes bright with unshed tears. She would've kept talking but the doors to the dungeon opened.

Professor Snape did roll call first. He paused at Trill's and Logan's names, his eyes gleaming, but he didn't say anything.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He began after roll call. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Professor Snape officially had many of the kids scared. Trill looked around the room. Many of the kids had a look on their face that showed they wanted to excel in this class.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of the Living Death, sir." Trill answered immediately.

"Weasley! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked.

"I'd look in the store cupboard, sir." Ginny answered politely. She clearly had no idea where a bezoar came from.

"10 points from Gryffindor for cheek, Ms. Weasley. Lupin! What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked, his lip curling. Trill's head snapped over to Logan who was on the other side of Leo. His face had paled considerably.

"There is no difference, sir. It is the same plant. It is also known as Aconite." Logan said in a colourless voice.

After this, Snape set them in pairs, and had them start making a simple potion to cure boils. Trill was paired with Logan.

"Best to keep the Marauders together?" Snape suggested cruelly as he paired them. The two kids just looked at each other before working together to get their stuff ready.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, Trill. Prongs isn't an arrogant prat." Logan said as he crushed snake fangs.

"I forgive you, Logan." Trill said. There was an awkward silence.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Trill asked quietly. Logan just nodded, a pained expression on his face.

"I'm not sure if he was trying to threaten me or not, though." Logan said, looking very confused.

"Well, let's not think about it now. Let's just make a perfect potion, and then he can't hate us." Trill said forcefully. Logan nodded and dumped his crushed snake fangs into their bubbling cauldron.

By the end of the lesson their potion looked exactly like the textbook said it should. When Snape swept past, looking at everyone's potions, he just looked down his hooked nose and walked away. He didn't have any criticism for their potion. Logan and Trill left potions in exceptionally good moods. Ginny and Leo however managed create a potion that smelled of rotten eggs and was the consistency of glue. They were reasonably grumpy as they headed down the lawns for Herbology.

In Herbology they learned about safety and then they got to replant some saplings. Everybody enjoyed the work, getting as dirty as possible. After Herbology was lunch. The four walked up to the Great Hall smiling, dirt all over them. They sat down next to Haille, Emily, Harry, and Ron.

"Herbology?" Harry asked Trill. Trill smiled and nodded.

"How was potions?" Haille asked.

"Potions was great." Trill said. All four of the older students dropped their forks and stared at Trill.

"Great? How was it great?" Harry asked.

"Trill and I had the best potion in the class." Logan said proudly.

"What about you two? How was your potion?" Ron asked Ginny and Leo. They just glared at him.

"Not so well, I'm guessing." Emily said picking up her fork and continuing to eat.

"It smelled like rotten eggs with the consistency of glue. What do you think?" Ginny said moodily. Ron winced.

"Wow. That's harsh." Hermione said, sitting down next to Leo.

"How was Herbology?" Hermione asked, eyeing her brother's dirty face.

"Oh Herbology was great. There's nothing better than playing in the dirt." Leo said enthusiastically.

"Except Herbology isn't 'playing in the dirt'. Wait 'til you get into the harder plants." Haille said seriously.

"Yes well. We've got Transfiguration and Charms this afternoon. What are those classes like?" Trill asked looking at her timetable.

"Transfiguration is tough. You really have to concentrate." Hermione warned.

"Charms is fun." Harry said.

"Okay, then I won't worry that much then." Trill said as she went back to eating her lunch.

-

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said. " Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. Trill was amazed and couldn't wait to get started. But when Professor McGonagall placed a match in front of her and instructed them on turning it into a needle, she was quite disappointed.

"I want to turn my desk into a pig." Trill complained to Ginny quietly as they were left to transfigure their matches.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that. Just work on your match." Ginny said as she tried to transfigure her match. Trill pointed her wand at her match and said the incantation. Her match turned silver! But it was still a match. Trill tried again: It went pointy!

"Guys, look!" Trill exclaimed, showing her friends her newly made needle.

"How'd you do that?" Ginny asked angrily. Her match was still just that: a match.

"Look, I did it too!" Leo said happily from the other side of Logan.

"Professor, could we have another match please?" Leo asked.

"What did you do to your first one?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily.

"We turned them into needles." Trill replied shyly. Professor McGonagall looked amazed. Trill and Leo showed her their needles.

"Look, class. See how Ms. Potter and Mr. Granger have made their matches all silver and pointy? That's what I want. Ten points to Gryffindor each!" Professor McGonagall said happily as she placed more matches in front of the two. By the end of the class Trill and Leo had about twenty needles each. Ginny had managed to vanish her match and Logan's had caught fire.

In Charms they were told to levitate a feather. All four managed to excel in this. They had their feathers in the air within fifteen minutes. They all left Charms with smiles on their face.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Haille, and Emily came to the Great Hall for dinner after the first years. They didn't appear to be in very good moods.

"What's up guys? Why the long faces?" Ginny asked.

"We just had potions." Haille said bluntly.

"That bad, eh?" Leo asked. The wide eyed nods he received were answers enough.

"I'm not even going to ask." Trill stated.

"How was Transfiguration and Charms?" Emily asked.

"Both were great for me. I transfigured many matches into needles. And we all levitated feathers really fast in Charms." Trill said happily.

"I managed to vanish my match." Ginny said half heartedly.

"Mine caught fire." Logan said excitedly.

"Making things catch fire isn't something to be proud of, Lo." Emily scolded. The rest of the kids in second year were looking at Hermione who was blushing profusely. The portable fires she had conjured the year before were infamous.

"I still can't believe my little sister is good a Potions." Harry said incredulously over his soup.

"Better believe it! But if you think about it, it's not _that_ surprising. I mean, look at my cookies." Trill said with a smile.

"Cookies?" Leo asked.

"When Trill got bored, she baked. She makes the best cookies I've ever had!" Emily said.

"And Potions isn't that far from baking when you think about it." Haille added.

"No, it's not. Did you keep any of the needles you made in Transfiguration, Leo?" Hermione asked. Leo nodded and pulled the needles out of his pocket and handed them to his sister.

"These are nice, Leo. Not a bend in them! How are yours, Trill?" Hermione asked, holding Leo's needles up to the light.

"Mine are okay, but Leo's are shinier." Trill said.

"Who cares about shiny? I couldn't transfigure anything for a long time when I first started." Ron said.

"Can you transfigure anything _now_?" Haille asked skeptically.

"Yes I can." Ron said proudly.

"Prove it." Emily said, taking one of her brother's needles and transfiguring it back into a match. She handed it to Ron. "Turn this back into a needle." Ron took the match. He pointed his wand at the match and said the incantation.

BOOM

Ron's spell had exploded the match sending them all flying backwards from the table.

"Are you kids all right?" Professor McGonagall asked. She had come running from the staff table at the first sign of the explosion.

"I think so." Logan said as he pulled himself up off of the floor. A groan came from a pile of red hair. Ginny, Ron, and Trill had all landed on top of each other.

"Trill, you elbowed me in the eye." Ginny complained as she pushed Trill off of her.

"Good, now we match." Trill groaned as she sat up on her knees looking at Ginny's blooming black eye.

"You guys broke my wand." Ron said faintly from the floor. He was lying there on his back staring at his broken wand. The tip was barely hanging on.

"You'll need to get that fixed, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Clearly." Haille muttered to Emily.

"Is everyone else alright?" Professor McGonagall asked briskly.

"Looks like it." Harry said, looking around at his friends.

"Well then, I'd suggest you go clean up. You look like you've been in a bombing." Professor McGonagall said, walking back up to the high table. The kids sat back down at the burnt table. Trill put her head on her arms.

"You okay, Trill?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day." She replied.

-

well there's chapter 4 for you. I'm so sorry it took so long. I just had the past two weeks off, so I could've written it then, but I had horrible writer's block. And then I went down island for the weekend. But here it is, and it's my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Anything I should improve on? Change? It's up to you.

-LittleCrazy1


End file.
